Harry Potter: Birth of Terror
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Harry Potter, Boy who lived is Devilman! His jeorney is dark and filled with horrors, devils and death. Hermione, Ginny and their devils are all that stand on his side in the darkness against a overwhelming evil far worse than anything the world has ever seen before. Major language, gore, sexual content and horror warning okay! MAJOR.
1. The Demons who lived

Harry Potter: birth of terror

This will be a Harry Potter and devilman crossover.

To those who haven't read devilman or other works of Kiyoshi Nagai also known by his pen name Go Nagai you should find one of his manga, they are the best I've read and I read a LOT of manga. He often deals with themes not often used having a main character being both hermaphroditic and homosexual and this was in the 70s in his most famous and moral challenging story Devilman. For who is truly more evil? Those who are evil or those who use evil to fight it, or, perhaps it is those who turn on another when evil is made known. This is the very topic of the manga in question. I'm sure I just messed with a lot of world views then. For if the hero is really a villain then what is right and what is wrong?

This takes place after the Apocalypse in the original manga and like a terrible cycle of war, life had began a new. Amon and Lucifer remained on the ruins of earth after Amon's host/possessor Akira died. This takes place both during and before Hogwarts. Be warned, this WILL be bloody dark and I won't censor myself like I have with my other works such as opting for less violence, smut, cursing and death but here I'm gonna go fucking wild.

Book 1, CH 1: the demons who lived

Godric's Hallow was quiet in the cold November night. Not a single thing alive would know of the horrors about to unfold that night. But nothing was said about the dead. Upstairs in the room adjacent to Harry's, James and Lily potter were fast at work. Tomes and tablets scattered across the tables were being scowered for information. A way to win the war and beat the prophecy that they knew hung over the son's head like an executioner's ax. Unnoticed by either potter two figures stood watching them. Both would of ripped out the throat of the other with a spray of blood had it not been for their desire to see the potter heir survive and postpone the second apocalypse for another few hundred years.

The first was a blond eight winged, two on the head, two on the legs, two on the arms and two on the back, hermaphroditic angel known as Lucifer who stood there as naked as they day they were created by god. He wasn't a fan of clothes asides trench cloaks.

The second was a red eyed creature with bat wings on it's head and fur covered legs with blood red wings and fangs. This was Amon the demon hero who once fell victim to bring possessed by a human, that was a major blow to his ego. Almost made it worth Miki fawning over his possessor and by extent him.

Both Angel and Demon were growing impatient after having followed around the couple for two years since the prophecy was first issued. Amon and Lucifer had come to an agreement of sorts. Amon wanted the potter heir due to demon blood on Lily's side. Who it was he didn't know nor cared, he'd have more control than last time and not release it in bursts leading to insanity. Lucifer however wished to help his granddaughter, when she was born, Luna. His daughter Saline was half angel and admittedly was the result of his last attempted merging where as Amon's had made Vlad Tempes the third into Dracula.

"Aha! Lils I found something!" Both looked in through the window, it seems the man finally noticed the tome that Amon left there. It only took them six months. "One with a pure heart can gain protection from a demon!"

"James you moron!" *SMACK* Lily growled, slamming her fist down on her husband's head. "That's ridiculous!"

"It worked for you, didn't it?" James asked, rubbing his head in pain.

"I'm a born Devilman dumbass!" Lily rebutted. *sigh* "you're lucky I love you or I'd of ripped your head off by now."

"He's quarter demon at least lils, it couldn't hurt to try as that blood protection we found only works on pure humans." James explained in a sad tone. Amon huffed in annoyance. If they didn't hurry up he'd just smash the window in and make a deal.

"Fine. But I'm going to transform for this in case it's that fucking turtle again. I bloody hate Jinmen." Lily muttered. Amon frowned at the mention of that turtle. He hated that face stealing moronic prick. Lily had soon stripped out of her clothes proving she was a natural red head and began to transform. Amon nearly choked in shock. She looked like a female version of him accept blue and with tendrils for hair. Son of a bitch! Saylos got lucky.

[Demons old and powerful from hell I... Fuck sake Amon get in here!] Lily snapped, having finally sensed him. Meekly he opened the window and climbed in as Lucifer laughed his female ass off. Lily stood there tapping her clawed foot in annoyance as her husband kept his wand drawn. "Why are you here?"

"I want to help." Amon answered honesty. Big shock. "I don't want to go through another apocalypse and neither does Lucifer, we're each helping someone who can prevent that. If your child dies, we have less than a decade before Armageddon then three years before the apocalypse I don't know about you but hell is boring."

"So, you want to possess our son?" Lily growled, deep and animalistic in nature. James backed up slightly, unwilling to be caught in the crossfire.

"No. I want him to possess me." Amon admitted. "It'll keep me hidden from Sirene and it'll keep him safe."

"Is that all?" Lily asked, her mind already looking for loopholes.

"I'll help protect and train him, no rampages, no feasting on or torturing humans." Amon stated.

"Ink to ink, blood to blood." Lily stated as she gripped the red demon's hand, reciting hell's equivalent to an unbreakable vow that witches and wizards used.

"So mote it be." Amon nodded.

A mystic wind blew through the room. James stepped back, covering his face with his arm as he was forced back several paces. He absolutely hated dealing with devils. Devilmen and DevilMen ladies he could handle but they were mainly trying to help, Voldemort excluded. He had found out awhile ago that Voldemort had taken over a devil somehow despite not being pure of heart.

"I'll keep the kid safe and sane Lily." Amon stated as he let go of her hand. "Be forwarded, while Hell is still relatively sealed up, it is slowly inching forwards again."

"The icecaps." Lily stated grimly. Her only reply was a nod. The polar ice caps actually sealed the gates of hell and the fact the muggles were melting them didn't bode well, 18 or so years and there'd be no stopping the influx.

"I'll be started." Amon stated as he walked further into the house, stopping at the door to dismissively wave Satan aka Lucifer aka Ryo. The disgraced angel scoffed with a blush and flew off headed for his Daughter in St Ottery Catchpole.

The ritual took less than a minute as Amon turned to a fine powdered ash and his spirit was sucked into young harry. The baby cried out for several minutes before calming and gurgling happily and cooing at the shade of Amon attached at his shoulder, much to said devil's embarrassment, luckily only harry would be able to see him.

The ward suddenly bucked as the potter parents eyes sent wide. Voldemort breached the wards.

"Lily, take harry and run! I'll hold him off!" James shouted as he rushed downstairs, spellfire soon followed as lily, now in her human form and clothed picked up harry and rushed to the room where the tomes were kept and banished them before locking themselves into the nursery. It wouldn't do for voldemort to get such tomes. Suddenly the spellfire stopped and footsteps marched up the stairs.

Lily turned to her child with tears in her eyes, unsure if she would make it or not. "Amon, keep him safe or I'll felay you alive, Harry, stay safe and know no matter what, mommy loves you."

The door was blasted open revealing a black cloacked figure with a silver mask and toxic green wings. "Stand aside foolish girl and I'll let you live."

"Fuck you Voldemort!" Lily snarled as she transformed. The dark Lord was stunned before he cackled. "Come to serve me Saylos?"

"Wrong devil you scaly prick!" Lily hissed as she tacked the dark lord through the wall and into the guest room of the cottage. She punched him in the face followed by a knee to the gut.

Voldemort snarled and fired a black burst of energy, cutting through one of Lily's wings before he punched her in the chest. She grabbed his wrist and with a sharp twist, snapped His arm, bone broke the skin as blood splashed the walls. With a swift kick, lily was sent crashing into the desk, shattering it. With a groan she stood up, holding her bleeding side.

"Stand aside moodblood." Voldemort snarled as his eyes flashed crimson.

"Go back to hell." Lily spat. Green energy began to arc at the bat wings on her head. "Technique! [DEVILBEAM]!" The energy cost Voldemort a arm and wing as he coughed up large amounts of black blood. "I wont let you harm my son."

"Avada Kadava!" A sickly green beam struck lily. She fell backwards, alive but severely drained and unable to fight or maintain her form, she could barely even attempt to move to hide her nudity let alone move as voldemort limped out of the room.

"So, this is the child prophesized to defeat me? Oh well. Avada Kadava!" A green flash was seen. Lily gasped softly as tears rolled down her eyes. Her only son, dead. Then a cry. A baby's cry. Her son was alive! 


	2. The vanishing parents

Harry Potter: Birth of Terror

Book: 1-1: The vanishing parents

It had been 10 years since that fateful Halloween night when Voldemort was defeated. 10 years since witches and wizards had first declaired Lily ans Harry Potter the Mother and Boy who lived. James potter, sadly was all but glossed over briefly by the community and Sirius black, died fighting Peter Petigrew who staged a jailbreak in Askaban with Bellatrix and Redolphus Lestrange.

Harry had grown up with a loving mother and annoying trainer Amon in a small house Lily bought when he was four as Potter manor was too large for the two of them. They lived in a upper middle class neighborhood with kind people. To the left of their house was the Grangers who often bought their daughter Hermione over to play while they were at work and to their right a seclusive family called the Turpins. They had two granddaughters who lived with them and a dog who hated Lily for some reason but liked harry.

It was a usual Saturday for them. DR's Granger had both left for work and Hermione and Harry had pulled out Monopoly in the games room and as usual Hermione was winning. Hermione like harry was magic. She and her parents had found out one day when Hermione turned her dress from pink to brown, Lily then spent the next half hour explaining the truth of Magic to them and then the existence of devils and Devilmen. To say that the grangers were shocked that their neighbors weren't fully human was an understatement but they were willing to accept it for their daughter's sake.

Harry and Hermione were a odd couple of friends, supernatural aside. Harry loved sport, chemistry and art, Hermione loved English, Math and History. While both were shy and picked on, harry was more likely to retaliate, which often lead to detentions for defending himself and Hermione. They both often hung out in the library at recess and lunch, earning them the nickname bookworm duo by the older children.

Their game ended at lunch when harry finally lost, Hermione having every lot of land and utility, Harry's luck eventually ran out as he landed on Madison Square filled with hotels and had to pay his remaining money out.

"Kids! Lunch time!" Lily called from downstairs. They rushed down to find that Lily had made sandwiches, Jam for Hermione and beef for harry as that was what the always had.

"Thanks mum." Harry smiled before eating in such a way that Bakura would gag in disgust. Hermione ate at a leisurely pace however, being used to how her best friend ate anything meat related.

"Now, I happen to have a surprise for you two. Tomorrow we're all going to the Zoo." Lily smiled once they finished their meals.

"Really? That's fantastic!" Hermione squeed in joy. The girl loved animals, especially felines and meerkats as she found them adorable.

"Cool! Can we see the snake exhibit?" Harry asked with a wide grin. Hermione rolled her eyes playfully as lily chuckled. It was no secret that harry loved talking to snakes as much as his mother.

This was interrupted by a knock at the door. Everyone wondered who it would be as they weren't expecting guests. Lily got up to answer it as she told Harry and Hermione to put their plates by the sink so they could be washed later.

Upon opening the door Lily was surprised to see a police officer standing there. "Mrs Potter?"

"Yes. May I ask what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"My name is Officer Murphy, may i speak to Miss Granger please." The officer replied. "Her parents were found in their practice this morning, looked like an animal attack."

"Oh god." Lily gasped in shock. Mentally noting that it sounded like a devil attack. "Hermione, come here please." Said frizzy haired girl walked over. "Hermione Officer Murphy would like to talk to you." By the end of the explanation Hermione was in tears, clinging to Lily as she sobbed herself into a daze.

"She'll be staying with you until we can find any living relatives to take her in, is that okay?" Officer Murphy asked carefully.

"Of course," lily replied as she hugged the distraught girl. "She can stay as long as she likes." The officer nodded and handed over some forms which had to be signed before leaving five minutes later when they were.

"It was a devil." Hermione sobbed softly. It wasn't a question.

"I'm sad to say it likely was. I'm so sorry Hermione." Lily replied softly.

It was later that day that Lily filed for custody of Hermione when it was found that she had no relatives able to take her in. Her grandparents were in a home, her uncle was in prison for multiple accounts of murder and rape and her aunt was barely able to afford the bills, let alone her niece.

That night when everyone was asleep the wards shattered followed by a scream of an adult woman. With a panicked rush they barged into Hermione's room. Everything was upturned and the light smashed.

"Lumos." Lily whispered as a bright light formed at the tip of her wand, lighting the room. In the corner sat a white feathered harpy with wings on her head, remains of a night gown hung over her nude adult form as she sobbed.

"Why me? Why me? Why me?" She sobbed, rocking back and forth.

"Sirene?" No response."Hermione?" The woman's head shot up showing her tear stained face and brown eyes. She lowered her wand, hugged the new sobbing Devilman Lady as harry hugged both of them.

"I don't w-w-wanna b-be a d-d-devil m-man." Hermione sobbed.

"It's okay. I'll help you." Harry promised as he held her tighter.

"Just let it go, you'll return to normal on your own Hermione. Do you know what happened?" Lily asked as she rubbed the girl's back soothingly.

"S-she s-said she kill she killed mum and dad!" She sobbed harder, hiccuping as she spoke.

"Shh,shh, it'll be okay. You're in charge, not her, she can hurt you any more." Lily soothed as hermione began to shrink, having cried herself to sleep. Lily picked her up and placed her in her bed and quickly reset the wards and added a few new layers to be safe. She gazed sadly at the young girl before she and harry left the room. The zoo trip forgotten. 


	3. Training and Letters

Harry Potter: Birth of Terror

Author's note! Leave a comment or no more chapters. Simple. Also, I own nothing.

Book: 1-3: Training and letters

A month had passed since the death of Hermione's parents and she was now officially Lily's ward as per her parent's Will (they made one soon after finding out about the supernatural, worried about attacks from Dementors and dragons). It also hadn't came as a shock that once Sirene had merged with Hermione, Kiam had shown up a few days later to serve the girl in any way he could. Lily always kept a close eye on the armadillo demon though in case of it being a trick. To avoid detection, Kiam had shrunk himself to the size of a Labrador and followed Hermione around the house, often asking her which book she needed or cleaning up any mess made in her room or the Library, often throwing insults at Amon for joining with Harry but praising Harry for keeping the demon general in line.

Currently, they were training in the bomb shelter located below the basement. It was a large rectangular room, high enough for their demon forms but not enough for aerial combat training. Lily, in her human form was teaching Hermione, with Kiam's help, how to detach her arms and control them independent of her body, this carried over to her human form when she accidentally transformed mid training, her left arm a stump as it's demonic form rocketed around the room, controlled by the antenna extended from her blonde eyebrows. This led to a demonic harry gawking in shock as Kiam began to boast loudly.

"Mistress is strong! Able to be a threat even in this form!" The demon boasted proudly.

"Uh, mum? Is she going to be able to reattach that?" Harry asked in concern as he ducked under another pass of the flying arm, his tail barely missing the arm due to the height of his form.

"Likely yes. And be careful, there's only so much an epski can fix." Lily cautioned from the other side of Magical Bombarda proof glass as she wrote down notes for how to improve their skills.

"Ah! Careful mistress!" Kiam yelped as the arm struck his armored side, clattering to the floor as Hermione lossed concentration.

"Sorry Kiam." Hermione panted in exhaustion as her eyebrows returned to normal, albeit the had been permanently blonde as was her fringe since her transformation. They'd been doing this for almost an hour and a half now, her current limit, while beyond most human and wizard standards was only a short time to demons. Lily could stay in combat for twelve hours and not get tired, harry could only manage six hours at the moment and Kiam could go a whole day.

"Mistress, it was a honest mistake, no harm done." Kiam replied as harry reverted to human, wiping the sweat from his brow. Hermione lifted her detached demonic arm and put it against her stump where it shrank to human size and form, fusing back to her skin. She shuddered, she could never get used to it.

"Harry, you okay?" Hermione asked, rushing over to him, his arm was cut at the elbow which was bleeding profusely.

"Yeah, just a knick." Harry replied as Lily sighed applied sterilisation and cleaning charms at it before an Epski. Harry didn't even flinch, already used to the spells. As they left for the basement, they could all hear the tapping of talons on glass and hooting, upon entering the main house, they noticed two brown owls with letters on their legs. One carrying two.

The first was a letter from Amelia Bones, one of Lily's friends and head of the DMLE about a demon attack from last week she helped with and two from Hogwarts, one for Harry and the other asking Lily to join as a teacher. They finished reading as a knock was heard at the door. Lily opened it to reveal Minerva McGonagall.

"Lily?" McGonagall asked in shock.

"Hi professor. Here to see Hermione I take it?" Lily asked, giggling at her old teacher's expression as she nodded mutely. "Hermione! A teacher is here to see you, it's McGonagall from Hogwarts."

"Hold on! Ah, Kiam! Hey! I wasn't finished with that!" Hermione shouted back. Lily chuckled as she led McGonagall to the sitting room down the hall where Hermione was fighting Kiam for a book.

"Mistress has a guest! Its rude to ignore guests mistress!" The shrunken demon rebutted as his tail wrapped tighter around the book. McGonagall gawked in open shock at the demon and Hermione arguing over a book.

"I wasn't even finished page one yet!" Hermione argued back.

"Hermione let Kiam put it away." Lily stated calmly. Hermione sighed and begrudgingly let go of the book, letting Kiam place it on the bookshelf. Lily then turned to McGonagall with an apologetic smile. "Sorry McGonagall, Hermione gets rather attached to her books."

"WHAT IS THAT?!" McGonagall cried, pointing her wand at Kiam in fear. Lily was glad for the silencing ward again.

"I am Kiam. I serve my mistress." The demon replied simply. As he pushed up a chair using his shoulder tusks.

"Lily? What is going on?" McGonagall asked in confusion. She of course knew about devils and demons, the unspeakables told the wizarding community a few years ago.

"Let me explain..." And explain they did. They told her about Lily's father, the demon Saylos, the pact with Amon and how Sirene attempted to possess Hermione and how Kiam chose to serve Hermione to honor his late love interest. By the end, McGonagall was floored.

"Bloody hell." McGonagall's accent came in thick. "Te poor Lass." She simply handed Hermione the letter and downed the bottle of fire whiskey Kiam gave her. "I'm going home. Here, you sort this out lily." The Scottish woman moaned before walking off, out of the front door then catching the night bus. 


End file.
